A Story About My Daddy
by Im.losing.hope
Summary: Magnus' six year old daughter, Juliet has a 'daddies day' at her school. She tells a story, why both of her daddies couldn't be there together on that day. Rated K  R&R Oneshot


_A/n: Hey everyone. My cousin, sent me the saddest poem that I have ever read. Seriously, it was really sad. It made me cry for a good bit of time. And then when my mom got home, I read it out to her.. and while I was reading I cracked at certain parts and just started to out-right bawl like a baby. _

_Anyway, when I was getting ready for bed.. an idea struck me. I knew I should have been getting some sleep but I wanted to write this with the idea still fresh in my mind. So here I am at 11:30pm on a school night writing this. _

_Now, Ill add the link for the poem at the end. _

_And I'm truly sorry, if this makes you cry at some point. I'm pretty sure, I'm going to cry just writing this. _

_Third Person POV:_

It was a day Magnus was dreading for the past couple of weeks.

His six year old daughter, Juliet had a 'daddy's day' at her mundane school. Of course, he was going to go but it somehow didn't feel right going without Alec.

So, while he was helping Juliet get dressed in her favorite light blue dress he tried to talk her out of it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes. I know daddy cant be there today, but I want to do this" She said.

Her words shocked Magnus a little. A little girl her age shouldn't be understanding things like that. But, Magnus guessed that's what made her so unique. Her understanding of things, even some adults couldn't comprehend.

So, with a little sigh Magnus finished her dress with a light blue bow and took her tiny hand in his. He silently hoped, that she would change her mind as they walked down the hall. But she stopped abruptly and looked at him questioningly.

"Do you ever miss daddy?" She asked in her high soprano voice.

Magnus felt his heart break for his daughter a little more and tried to quell the tears that were threatening to fall. But with a deep breath his said:

"Everyday, sweetie"

"I miss him too" She admitted.

Magnus took a shuddering breath and picked her up and cradle her in his arms. She giggled slightly and let him carry her out to the car. Magnus strapped her into her car seat and closed the door. He got in on the drivers side and buckled his seat belt. The car roared to life and they drove off.

All the way to the school, Juliet rambled on and on about the different things that they were going to do that day. All Magnus could do with give a forced smile and chock out "that sounds lovely, sweetie" and each time, he felt his heart break even more.

They came to the school with just enough time to make. Magnus got out quickly and got Juliet out of her car seat. He put her down gently on the ground and together they walked into the school. Juliet tugged on his arm and led the way to her her classroom and told him to stand behind her at her chair.

Her teacher, was a nice and kind old lady. She came walking into the classroom with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, to all the fathers that have came to join us for the day" She said brightly.

The children giggled and the dads couldn't help but smile at their kids. They were adorable.

"Now, Stacy.. would you like to introduce your dad first?" The teacher asked.

The little girl nodded shyly and brought her dad up to the front of the classroom with her. She began to explain who he was, what he did for a living, and how much he meant to her. This went on for the next fifteen kids.

And finally it was Juliets turn. Magnus felt his heart crash down a little. Juliet stood up from her chair, and with a smile took Magnus' hand in hers and pulled him up to the front.

She took a breath and looked at all the people around her.

"Hi, before I begin I think you may to need to know somethings. Yes, this is my daddy. But I had another daddy too" She began.

The other parents looked at Magnus questioningly. He choose to ignore the stares.

"My daddy, who is here with me today is named Magnus. And, I like that name. It makes him unique. My other daddy, who couldn't be here today was named Alexander. Daddy M, is a book writer, and Daddy A was a firefighter" She went on.

Magnus couldn't believe his six year old child was saying these things.

"Its nice, having one of my daddy's here. But I miss my other daddy, the one who couldn't be here. You see, he passed away a few months ago in a fire. I miss him lots and lots. And, sometimes when I'm feeling sad I'd think back on all the times we had together before he left. And then I don't feel so sad anymore. And, I'd remember the way he smiled at me and give me big squishy hugs when I came home from school, or the way he would read me stories before bed. And, sometimes I'd think of the days when he would take me to the park" She paused for a moment, as if to contemplate what to say next "And, even though he's gone for a while now. I know hes still with me. Daddy,you may not be able to hear me.. but I love you" She said the last part in a hushed whisper, and closed her eyes.

Magnus stood there, looking at his daughter with tears running down his face. Juliet, never failed to amaze him with her out-of-this-world understanding of things. He looked around and saw the other father's bowing their heads. Some of the children were doing this too.

Juliet looked up, and her eyes brightened when she saw the other daddies doing what she did. She smiled slightly.

"My daddies, are the bravest people I ever known. And I'm thankful to have at least one of them with me" She said quietly.

Magnus had to stifle a sob. He never knew _how_ much he missed Alec until then. He was always bitter as to why Alec died. And leaving him and Juliet on their own. But with that bitterness, he never got the chance to fully mourn the loss of his husband.

Magnus bent down and picked Juliet up and crushed her to his chest.

"I love you so much, sweetie. Never forget it" He whispered in her ear.

"I wont, and I love you daddy" She said and hugged his neck.

After that, the rest of the day went by fairly good. Although, he would tear up at the speech Juliet made to the class.

When the final bell of the day rang, Magnus took Juliets hand and led her out to the car. He strapped her in the car seat and drove off. But, not in the direction of their house. But to the old park where Alec used to take Juliet to.

"Daddy, I thought we were going home?" Juliet said.

"We will, but there's something that we need to do first" Magnus replied.

When the park came in sight, Magnus parked the car sloppily and got out quickly and got Juliet. Juliets eyes, lit up in recognition of the park. She hadn't been there since Alec died in the fire.

"Thank-you for bringing me here, daddy" She said to Magnus, in an awed voice and rushed off to play on the swings.

Magnus sat on the park bench closest to the swing set. He felt a breeze, that wasn't there before and knew that Alec was with them.

"Look at her now Alec" Magnus breathed.

He heard a ghostly chuckle.

"I wish you were here, to see her grow up. Today her school had a daddies day" Magnus said quietly, barely moving his mouth.

He heard a sigh.

"I miss you, darling" Magnus said, and closed his eyes.

The wind picked up again slightly and Magnus knew, that Alec was gone again.

_A/n: And there you have it. My very sad, story. _

_I must admit.. I did cry while writing this. I felt the emotion the characters did. _

_Anyway, Juliet is was adopted. Just pointing that out. _

_and here is the link for the poem that I based this off of: _

_.com/art/Daddy-s-Poem-34637266_

_And if the link don't work just send me a PM and Ill send you the link by that!  
_

_I hoped, you liked this._

_Review?_

_Chantelle xox_


End file.
